Morodin
|Intelligenz=Intelligent |Ernährungstyp=Herbivor |Größe=15 Meter (Länge) |Gewicht= |Haut=Gelb gefleckt |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen= |Lebensraum=Urwald |Alter= |Sprache=Morodin |Bekannte Individuen= }} Morodin sind eine intelligente Spezies, deren ursprünglicher Heimatplanet unbekannt ist, die aber auf dem Planeten Varonat eine Kolonie gegründet haben. Sie geben einen nährstoffreichen Schleim ab, um Pflanzen zu düngen, und wissen viel über Landwirtschaft. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Ein Morodin isst eine Pflanze Morodin sind eine Mischung zwischen Echsen und Schnecken und haben einen runden, gelb gefleckten Körper, eine Löfflerschnauze, sechs kurze, stoppelige Beine, zwei Arme mit je drei Fingern und breite, flache Mahlzähne, um Pflanzen zu kauen. Sie sind fünfzehn Meter lang und können sich mit ihrer Vorderseite mindestens drei Meter hoch aufbäumen. Wenn sie sich bewegen, hinterlassen sie durch eine Drüse auf einem Unterbauch eine nährstoffreiche Schleimspur, je nach ihrer Gesundheit und Ernährung. Normalerweise laufen sie in Paaren zusammen. Sie verständigen sich in ihrer eigenen Sprache Morodin, die aus tiefen, rumpelnden Knurrlauten besteht.Alien Encounters Die Morodin besitzen ein tiefgründiges Wissen über biochemische Landwirtschaft, so dass sie bestimmte Pflanzen essen und andere mit ihrem Schleim bedecken, um die nährstoffreichsten und abgehärtesten Pflanzen zu züchten. Morodin bedecken eine ganze Fläche mit ihrem Schleim, indem sie durch das Bäumelabyrinth laufen und je nach dem Muster des Labyrinths wissen sie, welche Bereiche des Labyrinths mit welcher Art von Schleim gedüngt wurden. Die Orientierung im Labyrinth ist für sie ebenfalls eine intellektuelle Übung und wird von älteren Morodin benutzt, um die Jungen über das Düngen zu belehren. Geschichte Es ist unbekannt, auf welchem Planeten die Morodin heimisch sind, aber viele Jahrhunderte vor der Zeit der Galaktischen Republik waren die Morodin eine technologisch weit fortgeschrittene Spezies und konnten organische Raumschiffe bauen. Als auf ihrem Heimatplaneten eine Nahrungsknappheit herrschte, entsandten sie um das Jahr 1000 VSY mehrere ihrer organischen Schiffe mit an Bord gelagerten Pflanzen und gründeten auf dem Planeten Varonat eine landwirtschaftliche Kolonie. Mit den Pflanzensamen verwandelten sie die Wiesen des Planeten in einen Urwald, ernteten die Nahrung und schickten sie mit den organischen Schiffen wieder zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zurück. Einige Zeit später kam es zu einer Umweltkatastrophe auf ihrem Heimatplaneten, wodurch die Morodin nicht mehr ihre organischen Schiffe züchten konnten und die Morodin auf Varonat auf sich allein gestellt waren. Sie experimentierten weiterhin mit der Pflanzenwelt von Varonat und passten sie an ihre Ernährung an. Mit der Zeit wuchs ihre Bevölkerung auf 50.000 Morodin an. Um das Jahr 250 VSY erschienen menschliche Kolonisten von Salliche, angeführt von Adarian Tropis, die durch erste Berichte von Kundschaftern von einem ungewöhnlich fruchtbaren Boden gehört hatten, und gründeten die Siedlung Tropis-on-Varonat. Schnell stellten sie jedoch fest, dass die Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens nur für eine Jahreszeit anhielt. Für sie stellten die Morodin ein Problem war, weil diese ständig ihre Pflanzen zertrampelten und überall ihren Schleim verbreiteten; aufgrund von Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten wussten sie nicht, dass die Morodin ihnen eigentlich beim Anbau ihrer Pflanzen helfen wollten. Tropis vermutete, dass der Schleim für die Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens sorgte, und so ließen sie die Morodin eine Jahreszeit lang über ihre Felder laufen. Als sich die Pflanzen jedoch gelb färbten und ungenießbar wurden, vertrieben die Kolonisten die Morodin von den Feldern und behandelten sie als Ungeziefer. Einige Menschen versuchten, mit Edgefields-on-Varonat eine neue Siedlung aufzubauen, doch sie war nicht erfolgreicher wie Tropis-on-Varonat. Weil sie nicht genügend Geld besaßen, um den Planeten zu verlassen, blieben viele Kolonisten auf Varonat und konnten nur durch unregelmäßige Vorratssendungen von anderen Planeten überleben. miniatur|rechts|[[Talon Karrde und Gamgalon während einer Safari-Jagd auf ein Morodin]] Im Jahre 7 NSY kam der Krish-Verbrecher Gamgalon nach Varonat, um Aleudrupe-Pflanzen zu säen, die zur Herstellung von Blastern verwendet werden. Die Morodin dachten fälschlicherweise, dass Gamgalon an einer landwirtschaftlichen Zusammenarbeit interessiert war, und halfen ihm, die Aleudrupe-Pflanzen mit ihrem Schleim zu düngen, allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass Morodin sie ausnutzte, damit er Blaster mit wirkungsvollerer Schusskraft herstellen konnte. Um von seinem illegalen Pflanzgeschäft abzulenken, veranstaltete Gamgalon außerdem eine Safari, wobei Teilnehmer Jagd auf die Morodin machten. Zwar bemerkten die Morodin, dass einige Angehörige aus ihrem Stamm, die an den Aleudrupe-Pflanzen arbeiteten, getötet wurden, erkannten aber nicht, dass Gamgalon dafür verantwortlich war. Der imperiale Gouvernour von Varonat bekam einen hohen Anteil des Gewinns, damit Gamgalon nicht gestört wurde. Ein Jahr später konnte der Schmuggler Talon Karrde und seine Partnerin Mara Jade die Schmuggeloperation von Gamgalon zerstören und sie erkannten, dass die Morodin eine intelligente Spezies sind. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Morodin wurden für die Kurzgeschichte Erster Kontakt von Timothy Zahn erfunden sowie mit Zeichnungen von Mike Vilardi und Hintergrundinformationen von Peter Schweighofer ergänzt. Diese Informationen erschienen erstmals im Adventure Journal 1 vom Februar 1994. Drei Jahre später wurde nur die Geschichte ohne Illustrationen in der Sammlung Tales from the Empire zuerst auf Englisch veröffentlicht. In dem Sachbuch Alien Encounters vom März 1998 sind die gleichen Hintergrundinformationen von Peter Schweighofer mit einer neuen Zeichnung erneut enthalten. Im September 2003 wurde die Geschichte Erster Kontakt erstmals von Bernhard Kempen übersetzt in der deutschen Sammlung Flucht der Rebellen veröffentlicht. Im März 2004 hat der Rollenspielverlag Wizards of the Coast auf seiner Website die Online-Ergänzung Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin zur Verfügung gestellt, wo weitere Informationen über die Morodin enthalten sind. Auch im Sachbuch The Essential Atlas vom August 2009 über die Planeten des Star Wars-Universums und im Lexikon The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia werden die Morodin erwähnt. *Auch im Laufe der Geschichte der Erde kam es während der Kolonialzeit zur Unterdrückung der einheimischen Bevölkerung durch die Kolonisten; so haben beispielsweise die Indianer in Nordamerika und die einheimischen Stämme in Australien die Rechte an ihrem Land an die Einwanderer abgetreten, weil sie in ihren Kulturen kein persönliches Eigentum an Land kannten. In der heutigen Zeit wird durch internationale Vereinbarungen wie die Charta der Menschenrechte sichergestellt, dass so etwas nicht mehr geschieht, und manche Stämme haben Teile ihres Landes zurückbekommen. Quellen *''Erster Kontakt'' (enthalten in Flucht der Rebellen) * *''Alien Encounters'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Morodin Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Pflanzenfresser Kategorie:Legends